The Rain is Suffering
by MikuChizu
Summary: De un fugaz amor entre Madara y Deidara como compañeros ninjas del Clan Akatsuki, en un mundo totalmente distinto. Es un songfic. Fue publicado en amor-yaoi por mi persona en el año 2008 y fue re-editado para subir por acá.


Un día nublado y lluvioso, en un inmenso bosque están dos jóvenes solos sin poder salir del bosque, por cual era tan grande que es como un laberinto sin salida alguna, una fuerte voz se escuchaba como un ego:

— _¡_ _Madara!, ¡Espera!, ¡No me dejes solo aquí, sempai!_

Corrió hacia esa persona antes de perder el camino de un gran bosque, el joven pelinegro se detuvo para esperar al jovencito de ojos azules con una baja risa.

— ¡Ah!...Gracias, Madara… en serio, pensé que no me harías caso...pero, disculpa por ser tan lento es que estoy cansado.

Se disculpo con mucha vergüenza frente el pelinegro, y éste acaricio la cabeza del rubio regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

 **Eres un sincero moralista,**

 **y aun así me tocas con esos dedos**

 **Y yo no soy más que un terrorista**

 **generando guerras cada vez**

 **que me lo pidas tú.**

No te preocupes, Deidara...puedo esperar sin problemas.

Nuevamente le sonríe pero esta vez con mucha picardía, y acercó lentamente al oído del rubio que se estremeció como un ligero temblor por todo su cuerpo dejando escapar un suspiro con las mejillas sonrosadas poniéndose nervioso por la cercanía del ojinegro.

— Ma...Madara... ¿qué..ha...haces? -

El ojiazul se ha puesto cada vez más nervioso al sentir su fría lengua que acariciaba el lóbulo del oído de Deidara, y le mordió hasta le susurró:

— Como estamos solos en este bosque, Deidara… sé lo que piensas, me deseas, ¿no?

La mano derecha del ojinegro deslizo lentamente desde el brazo hasta el hombro del rubio para que éste se apegara más al ojinegro, repentinamente estando nervioso abrazó a su compañero, diciéndole entre nervios y vergüenza:

 **Del amor soy todo un especialista,**

 **tu solo contacto siempre me excitó**

 **También podría ser un egoísta**

 **que desea que tu amor sea sólo para mí**

— Ah, ¿cómo supiste?... ¿acaso oíste la otra vez que dije en voz alta? -

Se escondió su sonrojado rostro al pecho de Madara para que no lo viera y éste solo procuraba posar las manos a la altura de su torso, con una sonora risa:

No, pero es por tu forma de actuar al estar conmigo, de ahí me di cuenta...no te pongas así, por favor, ¿sí?

Desliza una de las manos en la espalda del menor acariciando con mucha lentitud mientras desliza su otra mano desocupada a desquitar el lazo de su colita para que soltará su cabello rubio mirando fijamente su rostro por si hay alguna reacción.

— No puedo... soy débil cuando estoy contigo...

Los nervios aún recorrían con ligeros estremecidos en el cuerpo del rubio al sentir su lengua en su cuello e incluso su pulso, alzando su azulada mirada clavándole a la de él mientras suspira suavemente.

 **Mientras más cerca estás me descontrolo**

 **Ah, pero al clímax siempre acabas**

 **alejándote de mí.**

— Mmmh...no, por favor...aquí no...

Deidara quejaba con timidez poniendo cada vez más excitado por las leves caricias de Madara que se posicionaba en la entrepierna por encima de su capa negra con nubes rojas.

— Si no quieres que yo siga, me detendré...no quiero lastimarte.

Miró al rostro de ojiazul que se asintió su cabeza como respuesta, lo abrazó con fuerza, proporcionándole besos en su cabeza.

 **¿Puedo amarte? Tiemblo por tenerte**

 **rodaremos por el piso, más rudo, profundo**

 **Tus labios me piden, más cerca, tomarte,**

 **entre mis brazos sentirte,**

 **decirte...que soy tu...vainilla**

— Discúlpame...si eso es lo que querías, lamento que arruine, es que no puedo...

No terminó de decir, por lo cual, fue interrumpido por un cálido beso plantado en los suaves labios del ojiazul para callarlo de una vez y hacerlo adentrar más hacia el deseo.

El rubio correspondió el beso lentamente, fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, recorriendo sus manos a las mejillas del ojinegro para poder juguetear su lengua con pasión y, una de las manos del ojinegro empezó a acariciar la nuca hasta la espalda baja del ojiazul aferrándose más entre los dos a través de un apasionado beso. Las caricias se intensificaron, los besos se repetían una y otra vez, ahogados en el placer aún sin desnudarse por completo.

 **...Te dejas siempre influir,**

 **con la mente banal, fría y plástica,**

 **con la apariencia ardiente de un ecologista**

 **que me enciende cada vez que me besas así…**

Un fuerte sonido interrumpió a la pareja que ellos se separaron por el susto, vieron hacia donde se produjo el ruido que era un gran humo producido por una explosión, así ellos rápidamente se acomodaron sus vestimentas y juntos fueron a ese lugar...por suerte la lluvia pudo apagar el incendio.

Por desgracia, los ninjas de La Aldea Oculta de la _Niebla_ tendieron una gran trampa para atraer a sus enemigos, así como atraparon a Deidara, quién siendo un poco despistado, a pesar de que estaba alerta ante las señales, se cayó en un gran agujero, èste grito pidiendo ayuda a Madara pensando que no le haría nada malo, de inmediato fue clavado por unos cuantos palos de puntas bien afiladas como enormes agujas atravesando hasta los tuétanos del cuerpo de Deidara, su sangre derramó por toda su ropa y la piel, incluyendo su pálido rostro con unas lagrimas recorrer por las mejillas combinadas por las gotas de la lluvia, con la boca entreabierta por el shock.

 **Tu rostro se comienza a borrar**

 **Ah, esta pasión me tiene tan cegado por ti.**

Madara terminó de atacar a sus enemigos que le perseguían por detrás, con poco aire en los pulmones debido al cansancio, fue hacia donde está Deidara, se asomó para ver que si estaba bien...pero...

— Dei, ¿¡estás bien!?...

Cuando la lluvia finalmente cesó poco a poco pero no en su totalidad, ya que aún está lloviznado, las nieblas desaparecieron, así se podrá apreciar mejor el cuerpo malherido del rubio casi con una gran pérdida de sangre, los ojos negros de Madara abrieron muchísimo como unos platos ante tal imagen frente de sus narices, totalmente shockeado. Ver su amado en ese estado tan lamentable, casi sin vida.

 **¿Puedo amarte? Tiemblo por tenerte**

 **rodaremos por el piso, más rudo, más duro.**

 **Tus labios me piden, más cerca, tomarte**

 **que te lastime con mi pasión**

 **ardiendo estoy por este amor.**

¿¡Deidara!?

Bajo a ese agujero con cuidado para no lastimarse rompiendo las armas afilantes, y al estar cerca de su amado, sosteniendo su cuerpo con firmeza a la vez con sumo delicadeza, sacando de aquel horrible agujero colocando el cuerpo del menor en el suelo suelo dejando que la sangre derrame lentamente ensuciando el suelo y la ropa del moreno, tratando de presionar las heridas más graves, mientras Madara empezó a llorar con desespero y suplicando.

— No te mueras, por favor... no me dejes solo en mi vida... por favor, resiste... resiste, Deidara...

Va abrazando débilmente al rubio sin la necesidad de soltar, derramando lágrimas en su rostro totalmente pálido con una respiración ya bastante débil.

 **Ah, ¿cuántas mañanas son las que nos quedan?**

 **Ah, para acabar con esta noche loca**

 **Ah, muriendo rodeado por flores blancas**

 **Ah, y en la cama nuestros cuerpos yacen rendidos.**

...Perdóname...Madara pero…te amo tanto…

Dijo el rubio con una voz medio apagada y lleno de dolor que Madara le prestará mucha atención, perdiendo de a poco la fuerza e incluso la respiración, los latidos... cada parte de su cuerpo se va yendo la vida. Agotando el tiempo de a poco, esperando que la Muerte venga a por él.

— No hables, por favor, pero resiste… iré a buscar ayuda, ¿sí?

Muy alterado y asustado se ha puesto el pelinegro pero sintió a carne propia que su amado dejó de respirar, cerró finalmente sus ojos que su alma abandonó en su totalidad de su cuerpo para ya descansar en paz.

 **¿Puedo amarte? Muero por tenerte**

 **rodaremos por el piso, y todo tocarte,**

 **empiezo a excitarme,**

 **Me estoy enamorando**

 **no puedo olvidarte**

 **No me iré, Seré fiel**

Madara se quedó totalmente en shock, presenciando como su amado muerto en sus brazos, la piel de Deidara se va poniendo frío…acompañado con el sonido de la llovizna junto al fuerte llanto de Madara en el medio del bosque, de esa forma, nadie lo escucharía, todo aquel que esté en el bosque sea animal o humano, simplemente ignoraría el intenso llanto del ojinegro por escuchar el sonido de la llovizna y de los animales; a partir de ese día, el moreno nunca dejó de pensar en Deidara. A la vez, detesta las lluvias por el peor día de su vida... _su_ Deidara con sus brazos paralizados con unos agujeros tan delgados, sus piernas, su pecho...todo su delicado cuerpo virgen lleno de agujeros tan pequeños...lleno de sangre que había manchado en su traje, y la de Madara...

Los compañeros del Clan Akatsuki lo acompañaron al Funeral, nadie dirigió una palabra sobre la clase de relación que tenía entre ellos, porque ya que ellos sabían los verdaderos sentimientos de Deidara, que una vez confesó que amaba a Sasori pero como el pelirrojo ha fallecido, el rubio se ha quedado solo y muy deprimido que importunadamente conoció a Madara acompañando en sus momentos de depresión, su tristeza, unas cálidas palabras y una brillante sonrisa, fue suficiente como para cambiar la vida de Deidara que se ha quedado obsesionado a la vez enamorado de Madara Uchiha.

Deidara estaba enamorado de su peor **Enemigo**...Un **Uchiha**.

Madara se ha enamorado de un chiquillo que el moreno es mucho más mayor que Deidara.

— _Eres tan perfecto...¿por qué todo lo peor llega a mi?...nunca olvidaré ese día que te conocí que yo sabía que ibas a ser totalmente mío..._

Expresó como un suplicio, sentándose en una rama de un árbol observando el mar, hacia todos los arboles cerezos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras el viento ondulaba el largo cabello negro del moreno, ocasionalmente sus mechones de su largo cabello tapaban su rostro lleno de tranquilidad, su sonrisa brilla como el Sol por los buenos recuerdos que tenía con Deidara.

 **¿Puedo amarte? Muero por tenerte**

 **rodaremos por el piso, más rudo, más tiempo,**

 **Tu cuerpo me pide, más cerca, rozarte y**

 **entre mis brazos sentirte,**

 **decirte que soy tu** **propiedad.**


End file.
